La secretaria del Jeque
by ariadna-pinilla
Summary: Bella Swan le pide a su Jefe Edward que sea su amante, ¿cual sera su contestación? entren y descubranlo Mucho drama y romance. Porfavor entren y miren
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantàstica Stephanie Meyer, la trama no es mia, la trama pertenece a

Susan Mallery, yo solo la adapto a Crepúsculo.

La secretaria del Jeque.

Capítulo 1.

Te interesaría tener una amante?- preguntó tranquilamente Isabella Swan.

El príncipe Edward miró a la mujer que tenía sentada delante. Había pensado que la mayor sorpresa de ese lunes sería encontrarse a Bella sentada a su mesa cuando se suponía que estaba de luna de miel.

Se había equivocado.

-¿Hablas de ti misma?- preguntó él.

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirar los papeles que sujetaba encima de su regazo.

No había visto a su secretaria en cinco días.

Se había tomado unas vacaciones la semana anterior para preparar su inminente boda.

-Entiendo que la boda del sábado no ha sido un éxito-dijo él.

-No hubo ninguna boda Edward- alzó la cabeza y lo miró-. Jacob y yo no estamos juntos.

-Ya.

Edward dirigió la mirada a las manos de Bella y vio que ya no llevaba el modesto anillo de brillantes en la mano izquierda. Una ligera hendidura en la pálida piel era la única prueba de que allí había estado algo.

-Sé que en este momento estás en un estado de… seducción y conquista- dijo Bella ruborizándose-. Como mando los regalos y las cartas de despedida, sé que acabas de romper con…-apretó los labios como si no estuviera segura de continuar.

-En efecto, ya no veo a Tanya- la ayudó a terminar Edward.

-Eso suponía. Y dado que normalmente tienes una o dos chicas esperando su oportunidad, me preguntaba si me considerarías a mí. Aunque no sea de tu tipo habitual…

¿Tenia un tipo habitual?

-¿Es decir…?

Bella aflojó la mano con la que apretaba los papeles y se movió en la silla.

-Glamurosa, guapa, sofisticada… Yo no estoy mal, pero no llego a su nivel. Claro, que sólo me has visto con la ropa del trabajo. Cuando me arreglo estoy mejor. Soy inteligente, tengo sentido del humor- se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior-. Nunca había tenido una conversación semejante. No sé lo que buscas cuando eliges a una mujer para… bueno, para eso.

-¿Para la cama?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

El rubor volvió a sus mejillas. Tragó saliva pero no apartó la mirada.

-Sí, eso, para tu cama.

Edward tampoco había hablado nunca así de abiertamente sobre ese tema. Se recostó en la silla y reflexionó sobre lo que buscaba en una amante.

-Evidentemente busco algo de belleza física- dijo más para sí mismo que para ella-, pero eso es menos importante de lo que se podría pensar. Exijo inteligencia y humor. No hay que follar todo el tiempo que se está despierto. Hay mucho tiempo para conversar- pensó en las exigencias de Tanya-. El buen carácter es incluso deseable.

-Me conoces desde hace dos años- le recordó ella-. Nunca me enfado.

-Es cierto.

Nunca se había enfadado. Era eficiente, organizada y muy responsable en el trabajo, pero como amante…

Bella era atractiva y tenía que reconocer que disfrutaba viéndola moverse, pero siempre lo había considerado simplemente un extra. Las mujeres guapas y sensuales eran fáciles de encontrar. Una secretaria excelente, no.

La postura más adecuada era agradecer amablemente la oferta y después declinarla.

-Tendría sus ventajas- dijo Bella tratando de convencerlo-. Entiendo tu trabajo. Podríamos comentarlo si quisieras. Además no me importaría que tuvieras que quedarte en la oficina hasta tarde.

-Sobre todo porque estarías trabajando conmigo- dijo él preguntándose por qué sería aquello tan importante para ella.

¿Qué había llevado a la habitualmente reservada Bella a plantear un petición tan, como mínimo, atrevida?

-Sí, también está eso- se aclaró la garganta-. No sé qué más decir. Sólo espero que lo consideres.

Nunca se le había acercado ninguna mujer así de abiertamente. Hasta ese momento hubiera apostado una buena parte de su fortuna a que ella no era de la clase de mujeres interesadas en una aventura. Y lo seguía creyendo.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer una cosa así?- preguntó Edward.

-Por venganza-dijo con un gesto de dolor en la mirada.

-Supongo que tiene algo que ver con tu marido.

-Sí, con Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama no es mia, la trama pertenece a

Susan Mallery, yo solo la adapto a Crepúsculo.

Capítulo 2.

Hizo una pausa como si estuviera considerando cuánto contarle. Edward podía imaginarse a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, pero quería oírlo de ella. Quería poder sopesar sus sentimientos e intenciones.

Mientras ella buscaba las palabras, la miró detenidamente. No miró a la secretaria siempre dispuesta que se anticipaba a sus deseos y hacía que su vida fluyera con suavidad, sino a la mujer.

Bella era de altura media, entre un metro sesenta y cinco y un metro setenta. El pelo castaño como los granos de café, lo llevaba cortado a capas. Sus grandes ojos dominaban el rostro. Ya que había apreciado cómo brillaba o se oscurecía su profundo marrón en función de los cambios de humor. Siempre había sido capaz de saber si estaba molesta con él.

Tenía una estructura delicada, con huesos pequeños y unas curvas que le intrigaban. En ese momento observó la ligera redondez de los pechos y la forma de las pantorrillas por debajo del borde de la falda hasta la pantorrilla.

Era atractiva, pensó. Fácil de tratar. Nunca gritaba ni lo molestaba. Como todas las demás mujeres con las que se relacionaba, quería algo de él. Aunque, a diferencia de las demás, había tenido la sinceridad de decírselo.

Pero ¿quería él acostarse con ella?

-Me ha engañado- dijo Bella reprimiendo las lágrimas-. Supongo que ya lo sabías. Me ahorró el tópico del novio que se acuesta con la dama de honor y mejor amiga de la novia, pero hizo lo mismo de otro modo. Se ha con la mayor parte de las mujeres de su clase de la facultad de derecho, sus vecinas, mi vecina y muchas más. Ha hecho proposiciones a dos de mis mejores amigas. En su momento, trataron de decírmelo, pero no las escuché. Estúpida.

Hablaba con tranquilidad como si sus palabras no significaran nada, pero Edward podía notar el dolor en su voz, verlo en sus ojos.

-¿No las creíste?- pregunto Edward.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba loca por él hasta el viernes pasado por la mañana cuando me lo encontré con una mujer de su grupo de estudio- parpadeó para contener las lágrimas-. Y eso no fue lo peor. Fue a verme después y me dio que eso no significaba nada- tragó-. Nunca ha sido muy original. Me dijo que lo hacía por mí. Que así mantenía esa faceta de sí mismo alejada de mí- miró a Edward-. Mi idea de lo que es amar a una persona, de sentir veneración, no es engañarla una y otra vez.

-Has suspendido la boda.

Edward había pensado asistir a la ceremonia, pero le había surgido un compromiso de última hora fuera de la ciudad y había tenido que disculpar su asistencia.

-Jacob estaba conmocionado, ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo Bella-. Realmente pensaba que iba a casarme porque la boda era al día siguiente, teníamos doscientos cincuenta invitados y estaba todo pagado. Pero me di cuenta que yo lo amaba y él a mi no. Casarnos sólo hubiera empeorado las cosas. Así que suspendí la boda- dejó caer la cabeza y miró los papeles del regazo-. Mi madre y yo llamamos a los invitados, pero no pudimos contactar con todos, así que a la mañana siguiente me fui a la iglesia comunicárselo a los que estaban allí- respiró hondo-. Fue horrible.

-¿Tú? ¿Jacob no?

-No, se quedó con los billetes de luna de miel y se fue a Hawaii con la chica de la semana. Espero que les salga un sarpullido por las medusas.

El coraje de Bella sorprendió a Edward. Podía haber mandado a alguien de la familia a la iglesia, pero había ido ella personalmente.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Edward.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la oficina, en el rostro de Bella se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Eres un príncipe, Edward, eso te hace el mejor candidato posible.

-Ya-hizo una pausa-. Jacob ha empezado a trabajar con la firma de abogados que me lleva los asuntos legales. Puede que asista a alguno de los mismos actos que yo. Como mi amante, asistirías conmigo.

-Exacto. A Jacob no le gustas-añadió-. Creo que es celoso. Ha tratado varias veces que dejara el trabajo. Hablaba de las mujeres de tu vida como si fueses fulanas o algo así, pero empiezo a pensar que era envidia. Quiere lo que tú tienes. O a lo mejor quiere ser tú. No lo sé ni me importa, pero estoy segura de que verme a mí como amante tuya le destrozará.

-¿Quieres verlo destrozado?

Ella asintió.

-Después me gustaría marcharme y olvidarme de que ha existido- lo miró-. Hay otra razón por la que he recurrido a ti. Eres un buen hombre. Nunca tratarías a una mujer como Jacob me ha tratado a mí. Simplemente terminas las cosas sin mentiras.

Esa valoración de su carácter le pareció interesante. Podía nombrar al menos a veinte personas que hubieran dicho que era el mayor canalla del mundo. Pero ella tenía razón: nunca había mentido a ninguna mujer. Nunca se había rebajado al engaño.

¿Estaba considerando su oferta? ¿Quería que Bella fuera su amante? No le importaría acostarse con ella, a pesar de las complicaciones. Le gustaba. La proposición tenía posibilidades.

-Hay cuestiones logísticas que considerar- dijo él-, si seguimos adelante con esto.

Estaban discutiendo las cosas con tanta calma, pensó Bella más que sorprendida por el curso de acontecimientos. Estaba deseando reconocer que todavía estaba insensibilizada emocionalmente por la conmoción provocada por la traición de Jacob, pero, aunque había pensado mil veces en cómo discurriría esa conversación, nunca hubiera imaginado que sería de un modo tan racional. A lo mejor esa clase de cosas le ocurrían constantemente a Edward, pero ella era la primera vez. Aun así, estaba decidida. Podía perdonar muchas cosas, pero no la traición a ese nivel. Nunca.

Pensar que Jacob había intentado hacerla sentirse culpable por disfrutar de su trabajo con Edward les había regalado un costoso juego de cristal de Baccarat. Un regalo que había empaquetado y llevado a la oficina para devolvérselo.

-Tú eres el experto- dijo Bella-. Te toca a ti hacer la lista.

-Por supuesto- sonrió él-. Lo primero es definir lo que acarrea la relación.

Era la primera vez que iba a ser una amante, pero estaba segura de que las normas tenían que ser sencillas.

-Pensaba que sería casi sólo sexo- dijo y después se arrepintió al ver como Edward alzaba las cejas.

-La disponibilidad sexual está asegurada- dijo él-. Tú tienes que estar tan disponible como yo y viceversa.

¿Él estaría a su disposición? Interesante, pensó. Aunque no podía imaginarse a sí misma llamando por teléfono y diciéndole que se desnudara y estuviera listo.

-También está el asunto de la fidelidad- continuó él-. Durante el tiempo que estemos juntos, no puede haber otro hombre en tu vida no otra mujer en la mía.

-Eso es fácil- dijo ella-. No soy infiel.

-Considéralo detenidamente- advirtió Edward-. El corazón es un órgano al que le gusta llevar la contraria. Tu objetivo es castigar a Jacob y ponerle celoso. Durante el transcurso de nuestra aventura él puede tratar de recuperarte. Según los términos de nuestro acuerdo, eso no estaría permitido.

-No tienes de que preocuparte por eso. No hay nada que Jacob pueda hacer o decir que pueda hacerme cambiar de idea: es un gusano mentiroso.

Edward no parecía muy convencido. Bella sabía que no importaba lo que pensara. Jacob era su problema. Aún no podía debido a la incredulidad que la había inundado cuando había entrado en el apartamento de él. Le había dado las llaves unas semanas antes, pero nunca las había utilizado, no le había parecido bien. Pero el día antes de su boda había decidido darle una sorpresa y llevarle el desayuno. La cuestión era que él no había sido el único sorprendido.

Seguía conmocionada. Había pasado tres días y la verdad sobre lo acontecido apenas había empezado a salir a flote. Una parte de ella estaba contenta. Seguía esperando el momento en que el dolor la golpeara con fuerza.

-Está además la cuestión de que trabajamos juntos- dijo Edward-. Eres demasiado eficiente como para dejarte llevar.

-No hay problema. Quiero mantener el empleo. Tengo que devolverles a mis padres todo el dinero que me prestaron para la boda. Tengo ya casi todo. Me pagas muy bien y he estado ahorrando para poder dar una buena entrada para la casa. Estamos en Los Ángeles y las casas son caras, así que he ahorrado casa céntimo. Quería devolvérselo todo, pero no me han dejado, dicen que podrían comprarme un piso. A lo mejor tienen razón, sólo que…-se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando-. Perdona. La cuestión es que necesito el dinero.

Edward la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella pasándose la lengua por los dientes por si tenía algo pegado.

-¿Quieres devolver a tus padres el dinero de la boda?- preguntó él.

-Por supuesto. Han sido miles de dólares para nada. Yo elegí a Jacob, yo era la quería casarse con él. Así que es responsabilidad mía.

Sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con que fuera culpa suya, pero tampoco les sobraba el dinero. Su padre se jubilaría en pocos años y su madre tenía un empleo a tiempo parcial.

-Y ya que abordamos el asunto- dijo ella-. Si seguimos adelante con esto, no quiero andar con misterios en el trabajo. Tendremos que mantener la vida personal separada de la laboral. La gente seguramente lo descubrirá, pero yo no quiero hacer alarde de nada.

-De acuerdo.

-Y cuando se acabe, no podrás despedirme.

-Te doy mi palabra. Aunque si trabajar juntos nos resulta incómodo, te buscaré otro puesto que te guste. Si te quedas aquí no mencionaré el asunto jamás.

Aceptable, pensó ella.

-¡Que halagador¡- murmuró Edward.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Además de la parte sexual de la relación, espero que me acompañes a algunos eventos sociales.

-Ésa es la parte que más deseo- dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Quiero que nos vean y que se entere Jacob.

La expresión de Edward no cambió, pero Bella tuvo la sensación de haber dicho algo inadecuado. Recordó sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que quizá no habían sido muy halagadoras.

-Por supuesto, estoy realmente excitada con la idea de acostarme contigo-añadió haciendo que los dos se sintieran incómodos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, em... mirad la trama no es mia, es de una muy buena escritora cuyo nombre es Susan Mallery.

Yo la estoy adaptando y cambiando al tipo de Crepúsculo, gracias por avisarme, de verdad que lo lamento, segire subiendo capítulos, pero para que lo sepan, que la trama es mia porque la estoy adaptando a crepúsculo

Un beso, Ariadna.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama tampoco, solo la adapto a Crepúsculo.

OoooOoooooOoooooooOoooooooOooooooooOoooooooOoooooo oooOooooooooOooooooo

Capítulo 3.

-Ya lo veo.

Bella deseó darse un cabezazo contra la mesa, pero preguntó:

-¿Lo he estropeado todo?

-No. Ofreces algo único. Una relación sincera en la que los dos obtenemos lo que queremos. No hay fingimientos ni excesivos sentimientos.

-¿Y a ti te parece bien?

-Perfecto. Creo que un período de tres meses satisfará las necesidades de los dos.

-Me parece bien-dijo ella. En tres meses Jacob seguro que habría descubierto la aventura.

Deseó que enterarse de la noticia lo deshiciera tanto como descubrir la verdad sobre él la había deshecho a ella.

-Bien- dijo Edward y se puso de pie-. Sólo queda un detalle.

-¿Quieres decir que estás considerando mi oferta?

No podía creerlo. Hablar con él le había supuesto reunir todo el coraje que tenía y un poco más. El alivio se mezcló con las noches sin dormir y el sufrimiento emocional.

-Sí- rodeo la mesa y le tendió la mano.

Ella miró la mano y después a él. Era evidente que quería que la agarrara.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Bella sin sentirse preparada para el contacto físico-. No soy tu tipo.

La miró.

-Eso es parte del encanto. Me ofreces una perspectiva única en las relaciones hombre-mujer. Te encuentro atractiva. Creo que serás mi amante con la misma eficiencia que despliegas en la oficina. Lo que significa que sólo queda una cuestión que responder.

Bella dejó los papeles en la mesa y apoyó los dedos en la palma de la mano de Edward. Tuvo una sensación de piel cálida y fuerza mientras él tiraba de ella para ponerla de pie.

Olía a limpio, sólo jabón y hombre y, aunque le resultaba extraño que siguiera sujetándole la mano, era una extrañez agradable.

La miró como si pudiera leer en su interior. Eso no era bueno, pensó Bella. Ella no era de muchos secretos y lo único que encontraría allí sería pena.

Respiró hondo y preguntó:

-¿Cuál es la cuestión?

-Ésta- Edward bajó la cabeza.

Bella no había pensado que la besaría. A lo mejor debería haberlo hecho. Después de todo, se estaba ofreciendo como amante y eso significaba un nivel impresionante de intimidad física. Un beso era la primera parada del camino. Pero allí…En la oficina… Por la tarde…

Mientras sus labios rozaban suavemente, tiró de ella. Bella no sabía qué pensar, qué sentir. Llevaba insensibilizada desde que había descubierto a Jacob con esa mujer, así que tuvo dudas sobre si sería capaz de responder al beso de Edward.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era la prueba final para ver si era adecuada para amante. Y ella sabía en lo profundo de su corazón que no lo era. Iba a tener de fingir, ¿pero cómo?

Pensó frenéticamente mientras no estaba segura de qué hacer con los brazos, las manos. ¿Debía abrazarlo? ¿Debía ir más allá e iniciar un entusiasta beso con lengua? ¿Tenía que agarrarle la mano que le quedaba libre y llevársela al pecho?

Edward alzó la cabeza.

-Tienes unos pensamientos muy ruidosos-murmuró él.

-¿Puedes oírlos?

-No con detalle, pero si el rumor general. Eres libre para cambiar de opinión.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Edward dio un paso atrás y se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

-La química es importante en estas situaciones.

-Si el sexo es el objetivo…-dijo consciente de si no habían sido capaces de hacer saltar una chispa sería difícil encender un fuego.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- pregunto él-. ¿Qué el único objetivo es el sexo?

-¿No es así?

La miró detenidamente unos segundos.

-A lo mejor quieres besarme tú.

¡Oh¡ Guau. Respiró hondo. No era realmente lo que había pensado, pero podía imaginar qué se lo propondría él. Si no podía besarlo no podría hacer nada más interesante.

-Me gustaría- dijo más para convencerse a ella que otra cosa.

Edward siguió sentado sin moverse aunque siguió mirándola. Tenía la sensación de estar siendo acosada aunque era una locura. Edward no era peligroso. Era fuerte y guapo. Tenía un buen cuerpo.

Era un hombre que conocía a las mujeres, había estado con muchas y todas habían sido reacias a dejar que la relación terminara. Algunas habían llamado para rogarle que volviera con ellas.

Algunas le habían comentado sus proezas en la cama. Otras la habían acusado de ser ella la otra.

Se había preguntado sobre él alguna vez, por supuesto. Era un príncipe guapo y tremendamente rico, que había estado relacionado con algunas de las mujeres más bellas del mundo. ¿Cómo seria en su vida privada?

Pero era simplemente curiosidad, no el interés del que la había acusado Jacob. Era divertido pensar en la cantidad de veces que había justificado lo que estaba apunto de empezar.

Se acercó más, se coló entre las piernas de él y le agarró de los brazos. Notó la frescura de la camisa de algodón y el calor de su cuerpo debajo. Él permaneció tranquilo y sin meterle ninguna prisa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Entonces, cerrando los ojos, se acercó y lo besó.

Los labios de Edward se entregaron pero no los abrió. Fue un beso breve y casto. Luego lo besó en la mejilla. Notó bajo la suavidad de la piel la barba que a esa hora de la tarde ya apuntaba.

Frotó su mejilla con la ella; después lo besó en la mandíbula y en un punto debajo de la oreja. Bella sintió una ligera tensión en su interior. Respiraba más fácilmente. Volvió a la boca y, esa vez, inclinó la cabeza y apretó los labios con más entusiasmo.

Él respondió pero no trató de profundizar el beso, simplemente le puso una mano en la espalda. La suave presión le dio a Bella el coraje para abrazarlo por el cuello y pasar ligeramente la lengua por el labio inferior.

Edward separó los labios. Bella tuvo la sensación de no haber besado a ningún hombre en cinco años, sólo a Jacob. Después, la curiosidad y una oleada de placer hicieron que deslizara la lengua en la boca de él a ver que le ofrecía.

Sabía a café y a algo dulce. Su calor le sorprendió, lo mismo que su contención. Le estaba dejando tocarlo. Había sido ella la que había descubierto la suavidad del interior de sus labios. Buscó la lengua de él y la rozó con la suya.

La mano en la espalda no se movió. Ella tampoco le urgió a más ni lo contuvo. Sin saber qué hacer a continuación, Bella interrumpió el beso, dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y se puso derecha. Él hizo lo mismo.

La oscura expresión de Edward no había cambiado. Nadie que entrara en ese momento pensaría que había pasado algo fuera de lo habitual. Aun así, Bella sintió como si se hubiera desplazado el eje de rotación de la tierra.

Le había gustado besar a Edward. De acuerdo, no había visto las estrellas, pero aún tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. El hecho de que hubiera sentido algo ya era bastante sorprendente.

-¿Crees que hacemos buena pareja?-pregunto Edward.

Estaba algo más que conmocionada por el hecho de que había sido ella quien lo había besado.

-Sí.

-Yo también. Empezaremos esta noche. Mandaré un coche a buscarte a las siete. Pasaremos el final de la tarde juntos en mi casa. Cenaremos y hablaremos de los últimos detalles-miró su reloj-. Tengo una llamada importante dentro de un cuarto de hora. ¿Me preparas la documentación?

Bella asintió, recogió sus papeles y salió del despacho. Cuando llegó a su mesa, mucho más pequeña, sintió la súbita necesidad de reírse como una histérica. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, pensó, sin sentirse segura de celebrarlo o huir a las montañas.

Ya que había conseguido al guapo príncipe Edward aunque fuera temporalmente…¿qué iba a hacer con él?

OooooOooooOoooooOooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooOoooooo oOooooooOooooooooOoo

Grácias a los que han seguido leyendo la historia aunque la adapte 3 los amo. Siento no poder colgar uno ayer tuve un problema con mi pareja


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama tampoco, solo la adapto a Crepúsculo.

OoooOoooooOoooooooOoooooooOooooooooOoooooooOoooooo oooOooooooooOooooooo

Capítulo 4.

Bella no sabía qué ponerse en su primera noche como amante. No era capaz siquiera de pensar en la pregunta sin desear soltar risitas tontas como una adolescente o salir corriendo de puro pánico. Pensárselo mejor no era una expresión adecuada para describir la montaña rusa de sus emociones: temor, excitación, preocupación y la necesidad de gritar. ¿Amante? ¿Ella? Era la mujer más normal del mundo. Su idea de la vida loca era pagar por que le hicieran la pedicura en lugar de hacérsela ella misma. ¿Cómo podía siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de ser la amante de Edward?

Y lo había hecho. Se había ofrecido y él había aceptado y muy pronto se acostarían.

No se lo podía imaginar. No con Edward. En realidad, con ningún hombre. Había pensado en la intimidad de Jacob, pero eso era diferente. No se había preocupado por nada. Sabía que sería dulce y amoroso y excitante.

-Te equivocas- dijo en voz alta mientras miraba el interior del armario.

Jacob había resultado ser un mujeriego y había salido de su vida para siempre. En ese momento estaba apunto de convertirse en la amante de un jeque increíblemente rico. Algo que aún no conseguía meterse en la cabeza.

No era que no estuviera satisfecha con que él hubiera aceptado su propuesta. Pretendía disfrutar de cada instante de su venganza. El objetivo la hacía un poco peor persona, pero estaba deseando vivir con ello. La condición de su propia alma le parecía menos preocupante en ese momento que la ropa que ponerse para esa noche.

Tenía mucha ropa de trabajo y toneladas de cosas informales: vaqueros, camisetas…Pero no auténtica ropa de amante. Nada que ella identificara como ropa de amante. No es que hubiera una sección así en las revistas de moda, pero tenía la sensación de que unos vaqueros y una blusa de algodón no eran lo que más adecuado si quería ponerse algo que Edward no le hubiera visto en la oficina.

Después de mirarlo todo una y otra vez, se decidió por un sencillo vestido azul de manga corta y unas sandalias de tacón. Se había bronceado la semana anterior para la boda, y le quedaba en las piernas el color suficiente para no tener que preocuparse de ponerse unas medias. Unos pendientes y una rápida pasada de brillo de labios completaron su aspecto.

Aún le quedaban unos minutos hasta que llegase el coche. Fue al cuarto de estar y dedicó el tiempo que le quedaba a empaquetar algunos regalos que faltaban por devolver.

Ver aquellos objetos que Jacob y ella habían ido colocando le entristeció. ¿Por qué había salido todo mal? ¿En que había fallado? De acuerdo, lo que le habían dicho sus dos mejores amigas sobre Jacob había sido uno de los fallos. ¿Por qué no las habría escuchado?

-Asumiré la responsabilidad por ser una estúpida-dijo en un murmullo mientras cerraba una ceja-, pero no por lo que ha hecho él. Él ha sido el mentiroso, no yo.

Oyó un coche que se detenía y miró por la ventana. Había una gran limusina negra delante de su puerta. Como era difícil que fuera de alguno de sus vecinos, Bella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y buscó su bolso.

Cinco minutos después había conocido a Arnold, el simpático chófer que le había acompañado hasta el asiento trasero del vehículo. La única ocasión en que se había subido a una limusina había sido en la fiesta de final de carrera, en la universidad, y su acompañante y ella había compartido con otras dos parejas (Rosalie & Emmett, Alice & Jasper). Aquello era completamente diferente.

Tenía bar, televisión y suficiente espacio como para una sesión de pilates.

-Éste no es mi mundo- murmuró para animarse.

Una voz en su interior se preguntó si sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. Ser una amante era un concepto sobre el que no quería pensar. En realidad, serlo en carne y hueso era una realidad que le daba miedo y para la que no estaba preparada. A pesar de eso, tendría de enfrentarse con ella esa misma tarde.

-Yo fui a Edward- se recordó en voz alta-. Yo soy la que deseaba esto. Lo deseaba a él.

Y aún era así.

El tráfico iba sorprendentemente bien para ser una tarde de un día de diario, y en menos de cuarenta minutos estaba frente a una casa de una sola planta de madera y cristal.

Las plantas tropicales alineadas a los lados de la entrada, proporcionaba sombra. Dos altos muros a ambos lados proporcionaban privacidad. Cuando Arnold abrió la puerta trasera del coche, Bella pudo oír el sonido del océano.

-Que pase una buena tarde- dijo el chófer mientras sonreía-. Estaré esperando para llevarla a casa cuando terminen.

¿Terminar con qué?, quiso preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Mejor no saber.

Recorrió el sendero empedado hasta la puerta de dos hojas. Antes de que encontrara el timbre, la puerta se abrió y Edward apareció ante ella.

Podría haber dicho algo, no estaba segura. Había movido los labios, así que seguramente habría algún sonido, pero Bella no lo había oído. No podía pensar, apenas respirar mientras él la miraba.

No llevaba traje. Conocía a Edward desde hacía más de dos años y sólo lo había visto con traje. Habitualmente sin chaqueta. Se la quitaba nada más llegar al trabajo y sólo se la ponía para recibir a algunos clientes. Lo había visto cansado, maniático, meditabundo, con las mangas recogidas y la corbata floja, pero nunca lo había visto vestido informalmente.

Esa noche llevaba unos pantalones sastre y un polo. El último le dejó ver que sus impresiones sobre su cuerpo eran acertadas: mucho músculo dentro de algo que rozaba la perfección masculina.

Siempre había sabido que estaba fuera de su alcance a juzgar por las mujeres con quienes solía salir. En ese momento supo que estaba fuera de su alcance por el hombre que era.

Era rico, de la realeza y peligroso. También era guapo.

Se mordió la lengua para no disculparse por hacerle perder el tiempo y salir corriendo a la limusina para que la volviera a dejar en casa. Ella se lo había pedido, a él le había interesado y había tomado una decisión. Por alguna ignota razón, Edward la quería como amante. En cuanto dejara de hiperventilar, aceptaría esa realidad y se enfrentaría a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Edward.

-No del todo- esbozó una sonrisa-, pero estaré bien.

-¿Qué te ayudaría?

-El transcurso del tiempo o una enfermedad mental.

-¿Quizá un poco de champán?-le ofreció con una sonrisa.

-Es una alternativa razonable- dijo ella mientras atravesaban el recibidor en dirección al salón.

Ver a Edward vestido con ropa informal había sido impactante. La visión del Pacífico al fondo como si se tratara de un cuadro maravilloso también. Unos ventanales desde el suelo hasta el techo eran la pared occidental del salón. Podía ver una franja de arena y después el azul del mar en movimiento.

-Me encanta la vista- dijo Bella.

-Me alegro. Me recuerda a Lubia. Mi casa en la Isla da al Océano Índico.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia?

Edward se acercó a una mesa baja de cristal en la que había una botella de champán metida en hielo y dos platos con aperitivos.

Edward abrió la botella.

-El olor-dijo finalmente-. El sonido es el mismo, pero si cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, siempre sé dónde estoy. En mi hogar el olor salado es más tropical.

-Mientras aquí huele como en Hollywood-dijo ella aceptando la copa que le ofrecía.

-¿Es ese olor?

-Estoy sólo imaginando- dijo ella mirando la botella de Dom Perignon. Había bebido champán antes, pero no tan caro-. Sé que Lubia es una hermosa isla tropical, pero cada vez que pienso en ello, sólo me imagino petróleo y arena.

-También es eso- dijo haciendo un gesto en dirección al sofá-. Te imaginas las clásicas imágenes del desierto. Eso es lo que te puedes encontrar en El Bahar o Bahania.

No estaba tan segura de que esos países estuvieran en su lista de viajes a corto plazo. Primero tenía que poner en orden su vida.

-Tú estas emparentado con la familia real de Bahania, ¿verdad?

Edward esperó a que ella se sentara en uno de los extremos del sofá y él ocupó el otro.

-El rey de Bahania y mi padre son primos,

-Una interesante familia, y muy interesante-probó el champán-. Está bueno-dijo.

-Me alegro de que te guste. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No, gracias.

¿Comer? ¿En ese momento? No era buena idea. Ya estaba bastante nerviosa. Comiendo sólo conseguiría revolverse el estómago y acabaría vomitando. Desde luego algo nada memorable en su primera visita a la cada de Edward.

Dios. ¡Estaba en su casa¡ ¡Había accedido a que fuera su amante¡ Pronto estarían desnudos, habría sexo y seguramente lenguaje soez. Su vida se había convertido en una película.

Bajó la copa y pensó en algo que decir. Era curioso cómo no les faltaba nada de qué hablar en la oficina. Evidentemente tenía negocios que comentar pero no en ese momento. Buscó algún tema típico de amante, pero ¿Cuál?

¿Y cómo iban a hacerlo? ¿Se acercarían y ella le dejaría? ¿Habría alguna señal o pregunta universal que tendría que entender? Si la había, no se iba a dar cuenta.

-Puedo oírte pensar de nuevo- dijo él con una sonrisa-. Estás nerviosa.

-¿Tú no lo estarías?

-En estas circunstancias?- consideró la pregunta-. Sí.

-Muy bien.

-A lo mejor si comentamos cuestiones logísticas te encuentras algo más cómoda.

Bella tenía serias dudas de que pudiera sentirse cómoda, pero bueno, cosas más extrañas habían sucedido.

-De acuerdo, hablemos.

OoooOooooOooooOooooooOoooooOooooOooooOoooooOoooooO ooooooOoooooOoooooo


End file.
